A method for fitting a base for a discharge lamp in accordance with the preamble of patent claims 1 and 6 is generally known. After manufacture of the discharge vessel with electrodes placed therein and soldering of an electrode holding rod to the electrodes located in the discharge vessel in order that said electrode holding rod can act as external connection by virtue of it protruding out of an end region of the discharge vessel, for example, the discharge vessel is provided in a form without a base. It is now not possible for a base sleeve to readily be positioned onto the discharge vessel since the shape of the end region of the discharge vessel can no longer be matched perfectly to the base sleeve. Before a base sleeve is positioned onto the end region, therefore, material is applied to said end region, and this material acts as a buffer material between the base sleeve and the discharge vessel. The material should be soft. In addition to cement, a graphite strip which is wound onto the typically cylindrical end region in a plurality of layers is used for this purpose. It is also possible for a suitable ceramic material to be applied, in particular to be wound onto the end region. Once it has been positioned onto the end region with the material, the base sleeve is held on the end region by a clamping ring. The base sleeve in this case passes on the force exerted on it by the clamping ring, via the material applied to the end region, to the discharge vessel. The material applied to the end region has an important function, namely that of absorbing these forces. If the forces are too strong, the discharge vessel can be damaged, for example if it is made from glass, as is often the case. Even in the case of discharge vessels consisting of quartz glass, it is possible for stresses to occur which result in cracks and therefore permanent damage. In order to avoid such damage, it is necessary to ensure in a sensitive manner that the material is applied in a sufficient quantity, but not in an excessive quantity, on the end region. In this case, individual deviations in the design of the discharge vessels need to be taken into consideration. During the manufacturing process, it may arise that the cylindrical end region in one case has a slightly smaller diameter and in another case has a slightly larger diameter. There may also be deviations from the perfect cylinder form to the extent that the end region has a more oval cross section. If a graphite strip is wound around the end region of the discharge vessel, these individual peculiarities can be compensated for to a certain extent, for example in the first case slightly more of the strip can be wound around the end region and in the second case slightly less of the strip. Owing to the individual properties of the form of the discharge vessels, until now a base has been fitted purely by hand. Using their experience, the workers will be able to see from a discharge vessel how much material needs to be applied to the end region and in what way.
For these reasons, it has until now not been possible to automate the method for fitting a base. The process for fitting a base is therefore cost-intensive when manufacturing a discharge lamp.